Emilia Rhea(Skyfall)
Emilia 'M' Rhea, was the consort of the immortal Chronos, mother of Jove and founder of the Skyfall Group. She possesses a True Sky Flame. Character History Emilia, also known M, was born in Lincoln,Wyoming to Joseph Rhea and his wife in 1828. Her father was a gunsmith working in the new frontier and her mother had died when she was only 15 years old leaving her father to raise her. Her father already 58 at the time of her birth was already an old man, but he did his best to raise his daughter. Without any sons, Joseph taught his trade of gunsmithing to his daughter so that when he died, she may have a trade to continue on and make a living. One day when Emilia was 25 years old, a group of local bandits having pressured her father to produce them guns with very little time had come to collect, despite knowing the work would not have been done. During the exchange, they threatened to abduct her and hold her hostage until her father had delivered what was owed. Joseph unable to watch his daughter be taken away by these men attempted to fight back, but he was clearly out-classed. A strange gentleman was watching from the sidelines, he saw how Joseph was fighting to save his daughter a battle he knew he could not win and took pity on them. He killed the men and saved the Rhea's, looking into Emilia's eyes, he for the first time had fallen in love, and Emilia felt the same connection looking back into his. It was then Emilia and Chronos started their tirade across the world. Emilia learning the art of Dying will flames from Chronos and unlocking her own sky flame, was able to unlock immortality much like Chronos had by harmonising herself with her own internal fire via use of a heartstone, a dying will gem that acted as an anchor for her soul, while her own flames strengthened her body. Emilia and Chronos, went by many names over the years, the prefered being Emily and Ron, they lived in all the major cities of the new world. Eventually they had a child together, Josef, born with a head of white hair much like his father. During the first few years, Josef had already shown signs of his dying will potential, his flame white and fractal, like a gently fallen snow, the flames of the sky combined together, fractured and fractal manifesting as beauty and chaos. Chronos one day had a premonition of a child that would be born, a child that would conquer, he was shrouded in white with the touch of winter on his flame. Chronos' mind already fractured from the amount of souls he had absorbed, was taken by paranoia and entered the room of where M and Josef were playing, M, noticing the murderous intent on her husbands aura pointed her gun, Skyfall, at her beloved, the one who had shared his heart and his immortality with her. She had to make a choice, and she chose her son. Firing off a round from her revolver hitting Chronos in the heart, it was powerful enough to incapacitate him long enough for her to abscond with Josef. After this, Emilia, simply going by the moniker M, travelled the world trying to stay one step ahead of Chronos and his rage. During this time she rescued and adopted more and more children, as well as finding other extraordinary people and teaching them the ways of the dying will. Her adopted children included Platina and Goltera Prezio, Jasper Tarantino, Quentin Kalibur, Dalia Ackerman and Astrial Craic. Powers and Abilities Emilia possesses an immortal longevity and youthfullness so due to her age and training has an extremely powerful sky flame, strong enough to rival and overshadow most any boss level sky users. Her physical stats have also been extended to superhuman limits, her reflexes, strength, speed and stamina have all be regarded as godly. Emilia is also a master marksman, gunsmith and engineer. Category:Skyfall